Forbidden Files of Vongola
by Rakuen91
Summary: A drabble/one-shot collection of "100 Sex theme challenge." ACHTUNG! NOT ALL OF THEM ARE SMUT! Enjoy.
1. Love Tsuna

Love (Tsuna)

"Tsu-Tsuna-AH!"

You moaned as Tsuna chuckled with his matured voice and kissed your temple.

"You all right (Name) Love?"

He asked as you smiled lightly to him and took a hold of his now much longer hair.

"Yes."

You said kissing him as he took you once again that night.


	2. OrgasmGumshot Spanner

The only thing in your mind was the slapping of skin's and the warm feeling in your stomach.

"Spanneeer!"

You moaned as the feeling increased.

"Hold on. I'm all most there!"

Spanner said to you as well as he could, but not long after that your feeling grew unbearable.

"I'm coming!, I'm Coming!, I'm Comiiiiiing!"

You screamed as Spanner came secondsafter you, cumming in you and making your eyes pop wide open as you fell phanting his chest.

"Amazing"

"Yeah"


	3. Finger Mukuro

"You are so not gonna stick that finger in my ass!"

You yelled in panic to Mukuro who was on his knees behind you.

"But (Name) dear. I all ready lubed it. Kufufufu."

Mukuro Chuckled, making you growl.

"I don't care if you bronzed it! It's not gonna go in my AAASS!"

He never listened...


	4. Male Pregnancy Gokudera

"I am WHAT?!"

Gokudera yelled as he heard the reason to his morning sickness and weird food craving's.

"You heard right. Even when I find it impossible and can't understand it myself. You're pregnant."

Shamal said making even you surprised when you heard it.

"Wasn't it suppose to be other way around?"

You asked.

"Shut up!"

"...Have you been cheating me with Yamamoto?!"

"(name)!"


	5. Shonen Ai

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said Blushing as Gokudera turned to face him only to blush when Tsuna kissed him on the cheek. "Daisuki."


	6. Hardcore

"Noooh! Gokudera! Ittai! Ittai yo!"

Tsuna cried as Gokudera continued to push in to him.

"It's okay Tsuna-sama. It doesn't hurt after a while."

And it didn't


	7. Fantasy Yamamoto & Gokudera

"Ooh" Harder! Please!"

You screamed as the two guardians were ruthlessly bounding in to you.

"Gnh (Name)!"

Grunted the silver haired guardian in front of you, attacking your mouth with his, when the katana wielding one behind you started to kiss your neck.

"(Name)!"

"(Name)!"

"Go-Gokudera! Yamamoto! Ah!"

"(Name)! Wake up!"

"WTF!?"

You woke up beside your paperwork, Gokudera yelling for you to wake up and Yamamoto laughing at this scene.

"Damn! - Whoa!"

You exclaimed as your chair tilted back and made you hit the floor.

"Well...it was too good to be true anyway."

You muttered.


	8. Family

"Tsuna I have something to tell you..."

You said as You blushed

"What is it (Name)?"

Tsuna asked as you collected all of your courage and opened your mouth.

"I'm pregnant"


	9. Whip Dino

"(Name)!? Wha-What are you doing?"

Dino shuttered as he laid on his back on the bed with you strapping his waist, with his whip in your hand's.

"We are going to play. And I'm gonna be the Indiana Jones this time."

You said grinning.


	10. CostumeRegalia

"This is not fair!"

You yelled blushing as you tugged your overly short Sailor moon uniform's skirt down more.

"Dont be a kill joy (Name). You look cute in it."

Chikusa said as he wrapped his arm's around you.

"Say's you, you closet pervert!"


	11. Seme or dominant

"I can't believe you shot Hibari with a controlling bullet!"

Tsuna yelled in panic beside you as Reborn sat smirking in front of you two.

"I wanted to know if it would have an effect on him since the _Sorry Bullet_ didn't work. He will submit to the first person who talks to him."

Reborn finished and just then the target himself walked in the scene from behind the corner. Before Tsuna could even open his mouth, you jumped on Hibari and crabbed him from the shirt collar.

"Hibari! I need a kid!"

You said, making the cloud guardian blink very out characteristic.

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"Okay."

He said and threw you over his shoulder and started carrying you away.

"Works excellently Reborn."


	12. Bondage

"Damn You Byakuran!"

You cursed as you were trapped with belts on the couch of his office. Byakuran just chuckled and laid his hand on your cheek, dragging it down slowly towards your cleavage.

"What fun would that be if you could move (Name)-san."


	13. Bed

"I need a new bed."

You said to Haru as you sat in a cáfe with her.

"Whys that (Name)?"

Haru asked as you sipped your cappuccino.

"Last night Ken fucked me so hard the bed broke."

You said sipping again, not noticing Haru's tomato red face.


	14. Innocence

"Yamamoto..."

You said shyly to your best friend as he stopped drinking from his water bottle.

"What is it (Name)?"

He asked as you blushed.

"Would you...take my innocence?"

You asked and came more red. Yamamoto just laughed and put his hand on your head.

"Sure."

"Rea-"

You couldn't finish as he kissed you.

"There. Now you aren't innocent anymore."

'This boy is so obvious it's scary.'


	15. Insanity

"Bel is insane."

You said as you played your Nintendo DS on the couch beside Squalo.

"Voi. You haven't seen his brother yet"

Squalo grunted and you all most missed your target when you heard him.

"....Wait...There's two of them?!"


	16. Cry

"Mukuro!"

You cried as his injured body was lowered on the couch.

"Please Mukuro! Talk to me!"

You cried as he opened his eyes slightly and looked at you.

"....(Na...me)..."

He whispered as he plased his scratch covered hand on your cheek, making you to hold it gently.

"I....love you..."

He said until his hand went limb and his breath stilled.

"Mukuro?...Muku?.You can't give up! Wake up!"

You yelled but in vain.

"NOOOOOHOHOHOOO!"

You screamed and laid on your husband's chest as you cried and cursed Buakuran for taking away a father and husband.

OMAKE!

"Mama. When daddy is gonna come home?"

Your 15 year's old adopted daughter asked from her book as you held something in your hand.

"Fiorella...Dad's not coming home anymore."

You said as Fio dropped her book on the floor and ran to hug you as she realized.

"Fio listen to me."

You said and placed the mist guardian's ring in her hand's.

"Juudaime's command was that you will take over his place...Fio...Dad will all ways love you even when he isn't here. This is his way to show it."


	17. Hold my hand

Ryohei was at least now quiet. He just sat there and stared at his crush sitting beside him eating ice cream. Just then You noticed him staring at you.

"It there something on my face?"

You asked, making Ruohei just smile.

"No."

He said and took your hand in his.


	18. Gang bang

"Di-Dino!"

You cried out when Dino kissed your neck leavingj6 a mark in it.

"What's the magic word?"

Dino asked as you whimpered when he was still in you.

"Plea-Hibari?"

You said surprised as the said disciplinary committee leader came in to the room.

"What. The...Hell are you doing?"

Hibari hissed trough his teeth. Making Dino just smirk.

"We are trying out new training method. Wanna join us?"

Hibari smirked and made your face go pale with that.

'Oh no!'


	19. Drugs or Alcohol

"Woman. Get me more wine."

Xanxus said and you looked up from your paper work.

"Get it yourself. I'm not your maid."

You said and regretted it yourself as soon as the first bullet crazed your shoulder. Making a thin line of blood running down your arm.

"Fine! I get your Fucking wine!"

You yelled as you marched to the vine holder pouring a new class for him.

'Let's see who suffers next.'

You chuckled darkly as you poured a very small packet of Viagra in the class. With that you walked back in to the room and gave Xanxus his new class of wine.

"Here."

You said and sat back beside your work. Soon you started to hear the results of your little trick as you heard a grunt and new immediately that the Viagra had taken an effect.

"Problems Xanxus?"

You asked as innocently as you could when you looked at the sweating Xanxus with a very showing hard on in his phants.

"What did you do?"

Xanxus asked as you just sat smirking in front of him.

"Just a little reminder for not to boss me arou-"

You couldn't finish cause Xanxus smashed his lips to yours. You closed your eyes and unbuttoned his shirt as you both fell in the couch.


	20. Strangulation

"Squalo you ass!"

You said as you strangled the sharky assassin. Shaking him at the same time.

"Voi! What the hell you think you're doing woman?! Don't you know who I am."

Squalo yelled as you just kept strangling him.

"Soon even a pathologist wont recognize you from his table if you wont give me back my new hair conditioner!"


	21. Fisting

"It's not gonna fit!"

"It does. Trust me."

"I do but it wont! No! Aah!"

"See told you so."

That said it all.


	22. Master and Slave

"Hibari-sama! Let me go."

You whined as you tugged the chain that was around your neck.

"And why would I do that (Name)? Your my slave and I'm your master of all this week as a punishment for ruining the art class."

Hibari said as he sat on his sofa in the reception room.

"For the last time master it wast me!"

You said angrily until Hibari looked at you.

"What did you call me?"

You shuddered scared of that you angered him. Making Hibari smirk.

"I think my slave gets a prize for behaving."

**OMAKE**!

Next day you showed up at school with a sleeveless turtleneck on.

"What happened to you?"

Gokudera asked as he saw you.

"You happened! Because of you I was fucked by Hibari the whole last afternoon!"

You said and walked in your class leaving blushing Gokudera, Yamamoto and nose bleeding Tsuna after you.


	23. Oral

"Mngh! (Name)!"

Colonello grunted in pleasure as you played with him in your mouth. You looked up at him with half lidded eyes as you took his manhood deeper in your throat. Colonello was all most at the edge, when you suddenly stopped, stood up and walked to the kitchen door.

"(Name)? Hey?"

Colonello asked, looking like a kicked puppy and still without his release.

"I'm so sorry but I have to run to work."

You said but then Colonello threw you over his shoulder.

"You're taking a day off."


	24. Voyeurism

Squalo was having a hard time. He was hiding behind the door and pleasuring himself as he was looking at you masturbating on your bed. Squalos breath got stuck in his throat, when he suddenly heard.

"If you are bored of your voyeurism. Come and join me."

**Voyeurism: getting turned on by peeping on someone masturbating or having sex.**


	25. Police

"Boss? Aren't you getting ready for the Vongola's Halloween party?"

Romario asked as Dino was still signing some papers.

"I'm not so exited to go. I'm so busy I think I have to cancel."

Dino said absentmindedly and continued to sigh the papers as the smirk Romario had on his face went unnoticed, before he bowed and went out. Soon after there was another knock on the door and you came in dressed in a very sexy female police officer outfit.

"Mr. Cavallone."

You said playfully, making Dino look up from his paperwork and checking you out.

You smiled and walked up to his desk, sitting on the edge of it.

"Everything you say can be used against you to get you to the party of Vongola."

You said twirling your handcuffs in your index finger. Dino smirked.

"What about my 3th stage interrogation?"

Dino said. Pulling you closer ti him as his hands had sneaked around your waist.

"That comes after the party."

You said smiling slyly.


	26. Gun

"Damn it Xanxus it wasn't my fault!"

You yelled as you ran all over the mansion trying to dodge the bullets.

"You were the one who made the bottle fall!"

Xanxus said angrily as you dodged another bullet with your "black flip + other acrobatic tricks"

"You made it all to fall on my clothes!"

You yelled until you came into a death end with Xanxus right behind you.

"That's the point woman. We can't let it go to waste."

He said with a calm voice. Licking your wine covered neck.

'Oh bugger. Now I feel like a marinated treat.'

You thought and sweat dropped.


	27. Childhood

"Tsuna-kun! When we grow up. Will you marry me and be my baby's dad?"

You asked innocently of a 6 year old Tsuna.

"Sure (Name)-chan!"

Tsuna said and smiled to you.

**-20 years later-**

You laid on a hospital bed. Holding your new newborn son in your arm's. There was a knock on the door as Tsuna came in after taking care of the guarding of you and his son and heir.

"He's so small." Tsuna whispered with a warm voice as he sat beside you on the bed and looked at the baby. You smiled.

"He looks just like you."

You said and Tsuna kissed you on the cheek.

"But he has your eyes."

He said, making your smile wider.


	28. Keeping a secret

"Gokudera don't Ah!"

You moaned as your lover started to kiss and suck your neck again behind a small building as the other's were sitting around a fire and laughing together.

"No one will notice-"

"What are you doing?"

You heard a small voice and turned to see Lambo looking at you 2.

"No-Nothing Lambo. If you can keep this a secret you can have a lollipop."

You said holding the strawberry flavored treat in front of his face.

"Okay."

Lambo said, took the lollipop and ran back to the others.

"*sigh* that was my last lollipop for the trip."

You said sadly, until you got an impish grin on your face as you got an idea.

"Unless I get a lollipop when we go to the tent's?"

You asked as you watched at Gokuderas blushing face.


	29. Do not disturb

"Reborn is here to see you Miss.(Name)."

Your secretary said to you trough the phone.

"Send him in."

You said and Reborn walked in with a red rose in his hand.

"A rose for the most beautiful and the most excellent spy of the Vongola."

Reborn smirked as you shyly smiled and took the rose for him.

"Oh you always know how to get to a womans best side."

You said looking at the rose and then at Reborn.

"Charlotte."

You said as you pushed the link button to your secretary's phone.

"Yes miss?"

"No disturbance's for today."

You said to her.

"yes miss."

Charlotte said and closed the phone.

"Now."

You said as you took a hold of Reborn's tie. Pulling him closer.

"Where were we?"


	30. Pervert

"Haa that made good."

You said stepping out from the shower.

"Wakey wakey Yamamoto. We have to start getting ready to school."

You said as you laid on the bed beside a still sleeping Yamamoto and poked his nose. Yamamoto just stirred, snaked his arms around you and snuggled his face in your chest.

"I wanna stay home with you (Name)"

He said sleepily and made you giggle.

"Pervert."


	31. Obsession

You smiled at your friend. Click!

You cried when you hurt yourself. Click!

You made a funny face for your bro. Click!

Squalo smiled satisfied as he put a one thousandth picture of you on his wall.


	32. Virginity

You tried to control your temper as Gokudera was laughing in front of your face. Yes. You were still a virgin, but that didn't mean you didn't know anything about it. It was just that your boyfriend Takeshi was so prude and obvious it was all most impossible to make you a woman with him but you had a plan.

"Hi guys. Whats up?"

Takeshi said as he came back from the baseball training, only to be yanked away with you to the closet around the corner by his shirt.

"(Na-Name) what the – mph!"

Takeshi started until you muffled his voice by your lips.

"Takeshi..."

You said in a low tone as you started to unbutton your uniform shirt to show your pink lace bra.

"Could we play? An adults game's?"

You asked. Making him blush.

"Sure."

**Omake!**

"Hows it going little girl?"

Gokudera teased you again but was surprised when you didn't blow up at him.

"Your just jealous that your still virgin and I'm not."

You stated innocently and walked to class. Leaving a tomato red Gokudera looking after you gaping like a fish.


	33. Drunk

"Eehh. My head hurts"

You said groggily as you lifted your head from your pillow and ruffled sheet's.

"what the hell happened?"

You asked until an arm was snaked around your waist. You turned and looked over your shoulder to see Shamal waking up.

**"WHAT THE HELL!!"**

"Hmm? You don't remember?"

"Of course not! I was drunk like a monkey!"

You yelled blushing until Shamal his head on your shoulder and kissed your wrist.

"Too bad. Your a wildcat in bed."

He said. Making you Blush harder and look away glaring.

"Perv."


	34. Pain

You felt pain in your body as one of Bell's knives impaled your shoulder and made you fall to the ground.

"Shit. I got caught."

You muttered darkly. This pain was just a beginning.


	35. 1:58 Am

This is about 20 yl later Lambo......**porn!**

* * *

"Ah! Lambo!" You cried out as Lambo started to thrust in to you for the third time of the night.

"(Name)..."

Lambo said huskily and started to kiss your neck again.

"Lambo."

You moaned as you lifted yourself in to a sitting position and started to rock your hips against his more quickly.

"Ah...Ah!"

You moaned more in to his ear as Lambo gave a couple of hard thrusts, making you both climax, and fall on the bed phanting.

"That was amazing."

You phanted as you played with the three small braids in his hair.

"Who said we were done?"

Lambo said grinning at you.

"Eh?!"


	36. Biohazard

This is about 20 yl later Lambo......**porn!**

* * *

"Ah! Lambo!" You cried out as Lambo started to thrust in to you for the third time of the night.

"(Name)..."

Lambo said huskily and started to kiss your neck again.

"Lambo."

You moaned as you lifted yourself in to a sitting position and started to rock your hips against his more quickly.

"Ah...Ah!"

You moaned more in to his ear as Lambo gave a couple of hard thrusts, making you both climax, and fall on the bed phanting.

"That was amazing."

You phanted as you played with the three small braids in his hair.

"Who said we were done?"

Lambo said grinning at you.

"Eh?!"


	37. Friendship or platonic

"Your together with no good Tsuna?!"

"Wow! And I thought you could do better (Last Name)."

All those taunts fell to a deaf ears as you walked home with Tsuna, hand in hand.

After all relationship from a friendship lasted all ways longest.


	38. FUCK!

Tyl Gokudera!

* * *

"Fuck (Name) could you calm down!"

Gokudera shouted. Only to duck another plate you whisked at him.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU WERE INSULTED AS A MAFIA WHORE RIGHT IN TO YOUR FACE??!!!"

You cried and whisked a vase beside you on the floor. Only to be tackled on the floor by Gokudera.

"Calm down (Name)! Do you really believe all what the old women tell you?!"

Gokudera said shouted firmly to your crying face.

"(Name)..Mi Amore."

Gokudera said softly and pressed his forehead against your, looking in your eyes.

"Nothing will come between us and I swear that to you."

"Not even the tenth?"

"...Yeah. Not even the tenth."

With those words you kissed him like he would just disappear before you did..


	39. Handcuffs

"(Na-Name)!"

Basil shuttered as you licked the cream off his chest.

"You taste good Basil love."

You said as you sat there, strapping his waist and looking at the blind folded, handcuffed boy on your bed.

"Taste."

You said and scooped some whipped cream on a strawberry and fed it to him. At the times like these you thanked your brother for giving you those handcuffs as a present.


	40. Teenager

"Tsuna. You are at this age and still don't know what a sex means?!"

You asked dumbfounded as he had asked you what a blow job meant.

"Well..I was sick at the sex ed day."

Tsuna explained making you sigh.

"If I show you. Will you promise me to try not to faint?"

You asked and giggled as Tsuna's face color put even a tomato in shame.

"Your so prude Tsuna."

You said and sat him on his bed and showed him what sex was.


	41. Alone

"I don't want to be alone!"

You cried as you thought no one saw. Tsuna had his mom and Kyoko, Takeshi had his dad. Damn! Even Gokudera had his sister. Your brother had gone and gotten himself killed right after your cousin had died in giving birth to his daughter. Leaving your little niece Fiorella to be raised by you, but after you had met those mismatched eyes and felt Mukuro's arms around you, his ordinary chuckle in your ear's. You knew you weren't alone.


	42. Humiliation

"Byakuran-sama I-"

Irie started when he was coming in Byakuran's office. Only to stop death on his tracks as he saw what was going on. You were blinking at him upside down your back against the table, Byakuran between your leg's.

"Okay. This is..."

"Humiliating!?, scandal?! A catastrophe?"

Irie exclaimed, making you sweat drop.

"I was going to say embarrassing but that works too."


	43. Anal

"Ken!"

You screamed in pleasure as you were on your hands and knees on the bed, Ken pounding in you doggy style.

"What am I?"

Ken growled and grabbed your breast's.

"My master."

"Say it!"

"Your my master! I'm Your bitch! Ken please!"

You begged until Ken kissed your neck and drove you both in to an orgasm with a couple of hard trust's. Your hand giving out for you as you fell on the bed with Ken pressed against your back.

"Good girl."

Ken cooed in your ear and licked it before kissing it and your neck again.

"Why wouldn't I be when I have such an alpha as my boyfriend."


	44. Erotic nude

"This is the last time I'm going to disguise myself like this when the next time I'm going to take down a boss with perverted fantasies."

You muttered as you took off your overcoat and to reveal a see trough brassiere and harem pants with jewelry. With that you went to Xanxus office, opened the door and walked in front of Xanxus, moving your hips so the little bell's on the scarf around it jingled.

"Target disposed."

You told him and were going to walk away until Xanxus crapped your wrist and made you to strap your wrist and made you to strap your legs around his waist.

"Who said you could leave. I want my 3 wishes."


	45. Medical fetish

"Dr. Shamal. Your break is in 10 minutes."

You said in your overly short nurse uniform and knee high white boot's.

"Thank you (Name)-chan. You wouldn't help me relieve some of my stress?"

Shamal asked. Only to get hit in the face by one of your boots.

"Be clad I make up with your medical fetish!"

You said walking out of the nurse's office.


	46. Incest

"O-Oniichan! Please why!?"

You asked scared as Hibari trusted in you. Until he stopped and looked at you.

"No one is going to stain our blood. No one!"

Hibari said and started thrusting again.


	47. Breaking the rules

"This is bad. Really, really, really bad."

You muttered worried as you phased around in your room, thinking about the specific Cavallone boss. "It's impossible he's 24, I'm 16! He would be counted as a pedofile...but so would dad cause mom is 15 years younger than him."

You thought randomly out loud, until the doorbell rang.

"Coming!"

You yelled and ran to the door. Only to be met by a boquet of 30 red roses.

"For the most beautiful girl in the world."

Dino said smiling as you blushed and took the flowers.

"Thank you..Dino."

You said shyly until Dino gave you a soft kiss on your lips.

'Oh! Screw the age difference!'

You thought and kissed him back.


	48. Words

"Basil-kun! Look!"

You said merrily and showed him your bare shoulder that now had word's inked in it.

"What is it?"

Basil asked and looked it more closer.

"The first love poem you ever wrote to me."

You said kissing him...


	49. Uke or Submissive

"Hibari? Couldn't you even be uke for once?"

You whined with handcuffs, until suddenly they were around your wrist's and Hibari had you pinned in the couch. His hips pushing into ours.

"No."


	50. BDSM

"You have some twisted fantasies you know that?!"

You told Mukuro as you were strapped in the bed by your hands and legs, only to get whip slash on your breast's by Mukuro.

"Kufufu. My love, you are guilty in this too. You volunteered in this."

"Only cause you blackmailed me!"

SLASH!

"Ah!"

"Love you too."


	51. Rape

"Xanxus stop it!"

You screamed in pain as Xanxus just pounded in to you, just then when he was finished, he took a hold of your hair to make you face him.

"Your my bitch and no one else's! Understand!?"

Xanxus yelled as you whimpered and nodded with your tear stained face.

All this happened only cause you smiled at Bell.


	52. Bikini

"I don't even know why I'm doing your cleaning for you!"

You yelled angrily to Spanner as you re-arranged one of his tool kit's for "killing" accidentally one of his mosca's.

"I don't complain. Besides...I like the view."

Spanned said, leaning his head on the palm of his hand as he watched your work "uniform", which included a string bikini top and short jean shorts.

"Stop staring at my breast's!"

You yelled and tackled him on the floor.

"Now I like it even more with a close up! "

Spanner grinned as your quite big boob's squished against his chest.

"Perv."

You said and kissed him on the corner of his mouth


	53. Shoujo

"A rose for the princess."

Basil said as he handed you a white rose and a kissed you as he took you out on your first date together.

"Such a shoujo moment."

Your sister said from the door with one of her manga's in her hand's.


	54. Crossdressing

Mukuro. What. Are. You. Wearing?"

You asked from behind your cosmopolitan as Mukuro was standing before you in tall women's high heeled boot's, your leather jacket zipped up halfway, showing some of the skin of his chest.

"You like them? I just wanted to try them on."

Mukuro said and twirled around.

"I don't know how my clothes fit you..."

You walked in his arm's, smiled naughtily and traced the collar of the jacket.

"But I might have to start telling I'm bi if you keep dressing as sexy as you do now."

You said Making him chuckle and give you a kiss.


	55. Masturbation

Tyl Ryohei! rawr!

* * *

Ryohei had a hard time. He had been on a mission for 2 month's and was sexually frustrated beyond belief and was now trying to relief himself in the bathroom. Until a pair of delicate hands wrapped around his shaft.

"!? (Na-Name)?"

Ryohei said in disbelief, until you started to bump him for him. Making him groan.

"If you told me you needed a release, you should just have come to me."

You said as you pressed your breast's in to his back. In a blink of an eye Ryohei had turned around and attacked your lips with his.


	56. Violence

th rewrite of episode Yamamoto vs. Squalo

* * *

"All you did was hurt me and then leave me without a trace!"

Squalo shouted at you in the now knee deep water as you held your bleeding side he had hit earlier with his sword.

"It wasn't like that...You were Tricked..."

You muttered and stood up, arm's wide open.

"But if you want to kill me. Do it face to face!"

You yelled and Squalo ran at you but as he hit his sword trough your shoulder, you had extended your hand and hit him unconscious with it.

"Baka."

You muttered and slumped on the water on your knees with Squalo in your arm's.

"Hontoni Baka." You said, hugging him tighter in your chest.


	57. Caption

"Spanner! Here?! What if someone comes in!?"

You whispered harshly to him, until he attacked on your neck with his lips. Making you moan.

"Don't worry about it. I locked the door."

Spanner said huskily, lifting you on the table and started to lift your top as you opened his green working clothes. Having wild sex on the same table afterwards

-----30 minutes later----

"Spanner. That was amazing."

You phanted on his chest.

"Yeah."

But then you saw something glint behind him.

"Spanner?"

"Yeah (Name)?"

"IS THAT A VIDEO CAMERA?!!!"


	58. Nightmare

"No!"

Basil shouted as he woke up in a nightmare. Sweating and phanting.

"Basil? What is it?"

You asked when the shout woke you up.

"I saw...that thou died."

Basil said, making you hug him and run your hand's trough his hair.

"But I'm still here. Right in your arm's, aren't I?"

You asked and Basil gave you a reassuring squeeze around your waist.

"Yeah."


	59. New's

"Yamamoto-ku~n."

You said softly, placing your hand's around his shoulders as he sat on the lounge chair of the Vongola manor, reading the paper.

"I have a small surprise for you."

You said as you hugged him behind the back rest and made him look up at you from his paper.

"What is it?"

Yamamoto asked smiling and you smiled back at him.

"You get it after nine more month's"

You smiled at Yamamoto's face.

"Re-Really?"

You nodded and then let your a squeal when he scooped you up and twirled you around before kissing you.


	60. Flexibility

"Tyl Colonello is so Yummy..."

**"Hey! Dont slobber on the carpet."**

"I just cant get it out of my head that you're ingrediply sexy along with the pineapple and Bomberman."

***Blushe's***

* * *

"Aaand breath in."

You muttered instruction's for yourself as you bend your leg's over your shoulder's and stayed there. "What's ya doing hey."

Colonello asked as he sat in front of you.

"Improving my flexibility."

You said as you untangled yourself and sat in front of him.

"I can think a better way for you to improve that flexibility."

Colonello smirked and took you in his lap.

"Oh? What?"

You asked and Colonello kissed you.

"Between the sheet's."

He said, wiggling his eyebrow's. Making you laugh.

"You are naughty, naughty boy Colonello."

You said kissing him.

"I can't blame that I keep flexible women incredibly sexy."


	61. Stuffed animal

"Thats not fair!"

Ken yelled while clinging on your bare leg.

"No it's not! It's my precious toy!"

You yelled as you hugged the stuffed toy dog in your chest and slammed the door on his face.

"Oh come on (Name)! That stuffed thing gets more attention than me!"

Ken yelled trough the door, only to hear faint but clear voice yell 'sofa'.

His shoulder's slumped and he walked in the living room. Somewhere around 12.00pm Ken was still awake, until he went carefully in the bedroom, whisked the toy dog out of there and took you in his arm's. He would be yelled when you woke up but that was small price for this.


	62. Sick

"Oh my Fuuta your burning up!"

You exclaimed as you took your hand off from his forehead.

"(Name). I feel horrible and I'm cold."

Fuuta said with a miserable voice and sniffed. Making you sigh and you put him to bed and started to strip as Fuuta looked at you wide eyed.

"(Name)? Wha-what are you doing?"

Fuuta asked blushing as you came to lay down beside him, pressing your side against his.

"The only way to win the fever is to sweat it out and share body heat."

You said as you wrapped your arm's around him.


	63. Hunger

"I need more of this EXTREMELY good food!"

Ryohei exclaimed and Kyoko Sighed.

"Niisan. You ate it all. There none left."

Kyoko said showing him the 3 empty bento boxes for him. Ryohei's head slumped down, his stomach still growling in protest. Then he saw a bento box appear in front of him and looked at you.

"Here. Eat it. I don't care."

You said and Ryohei grinned before taking the box and starting to devour it.


	64. ”Playboy” Cover

"(Name)-chan. Look what I found in Irie's desk."

Byakuran said smiling and handed you a pic that, made you blush.

"Eeh?! What the hell?!"

You exclaimed as you saw that it was a sneak picture of you when you were taking off your shirt at one of the beach days you all had in your trip to _Toscana_.

"I guess this would mean that Irie-kun has taken liking to you (Name)-chan. Wait. Where are you going?"

Byakuran asked when you ran out of the room.

"Doing something! I got an Idea!"

You yelled from the hallway as you ran.

**-Next day-**

"I found your pic of me."

You told to Irie. Making him to turn red as a tomato.

"(Na-Name)-chan. I can explai-..."

Irie started but you cut him off.

"No need. But the pic was horrible so I took you a new one."

You said smirking and handed him an envelope. As you had gone, Irie opened the envelope and got a major nosebleed after he saw a pic of you winking at him, only in your red lace panties and covering your breast's with your hand's. On the corner was a text. 'Waiting in your room handsome.'

_**Toscana - Tuscany**_


	65. Panties

_Argh! I'm making Giotto a perv.....not that I care but dont kick me._

* * *

You walked in all peace down the hallway as you went in Giotto's office.

"Giotto sir. I have the paper you requested."

You said and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you (Name)."

Giotto said, making you nod.

"Anything else sir?"

You asked and gasped as he boldly lifted the hem of your skirt and let go of it.

"So...sun flowers this time (Name)?"

Giotto smirked. Making you blush.

"uh-yes sir."


	66. EXTRA! Jealousy

"Uri honey! Come here! "

You said to the overly cute pup as Gokudera was fuming beside you with 3 scratch marks in his face.

"Why does that little devil likes you more than me?"

He asked angrily as he watched how you petted the purring Uri in your arm's.

"My guess is that he thinks of me as his mama."

You said smiling and started giggling as Uri started to lick your face.

"O-Oh really?"

Gokudera said as he blushed.

"Aww my handsome bomber is jealous."

"No I'm not!"


	67. Spreader bar

"What. The. Hell. Is. That.?"

You asked as you looked at the smirking Gokudera.

"A Spreader bar."

He simply said walking towards you, as you walked backwards.

"I would have believed that Hibari or Mukuro would have that kind of fetishes. But never knew you had one!"

You yelled in panic as he jumped on you.


	68. Torture

"Bel! Stop torturing me -ah!"

You shuttered as Bel was just smirking at you as he just stayed still in your fake blood covered body.

"Shi shi shi shiii. Now why would I do that, when you look so mesmerizing in this state."

Bel said and kissed you, biting your lips so they bled. This was going to be really torturing experience if he wouldn't start moving now!


	69. Restrains

"Hibari! This is not funny!"

You yelled as you had your hand's restrained by Hibari's tie.

"Not for you but to me it is."

Hibari smirked, making you gulp.


	70. 69

"(Na-Name)!"

Mukuro moaned as you started to lick the tip of his manhood. Licking off the pre-cum of his slit before you covered him with your mouth all most to the end.

"Mnh!"

You let out a surprised sound as he started to eat you and soon you were moaning with him.

**-after 10 minutes-**

You were at the brink of orgasm as Mukuro came in to your mouth, right after you and you lifted your head up as his heavy load of seed's dripped out from the corners of your mouth and down your chin. You let go of him and gasped for breath.

"No wonder they call you 69."


	71. Sound effect's

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto listened wide eyed at the sound's that came from behind the door.

"It's not gonna fit."

"It is gonna fit Fuuta."

"But it's so thick (Name), and that's so small looking."

"It will stretch. Don't worry -ah!"

"Oh! Sorry (Name)-san!"

"Don't worry Fuuta. It will stop hurting after a while."

That was the last drop and the three blushing boys ran in the room to stop you two. Only to find you and Fuuta trying to make his rating book to fit in a suitcase.

"What is it?"

You asked blinking, only to make the guys scratch the back of their head's and laugh nervously.


	72. Darkness

**Tyl Gokudera is sooo hot! I have poster where he's in red dress shirt and black phants. *Postergasm*  
**

* * *

"I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

You said as you sat in front of the window. Looking to the light with your blindfold on your eyes.

"I couldn't believe you had become blind."

Gokudera said. Not seeing your small smile.

"I might have become blind but it gave me something new."

You said as you raised from the chair you were sitting in and walked over to Gokudera without your cane or Uri's guiding, witc he liked to do now when he had somehow understood your current state. And placed your hand's on his face.

"I can see you. Even when I'm in darkness, hear you when you even come in the room, and touch you and feel your touch."

You said pressing your forehead against his.


	73. Blackmail

"I have to do what?!"

Gokudera yelled as you stood smirking in front of him.

"You have to go on a date with me or I show Tsuna the picture of him from your closet."

You said grinning. Gokudera sighed and then smiled back at you.

"Your a wicked and evil little thing."

"I know."


	74. Heart

"Here."

You said as you handed Squalo an earring that was a little black tribal heart.

"Voi. What the hell do I do with this?"

Squalo asked irritated as you just smiled.

"You put it in your ear. I have a white one."

You said, shoving him yours. Squalo just 'che'd' at this and walked away.

"But..But..No fair!"

You yelled after him but got no reaction.

**OMAKE!**

"Hey Squalo. Why you have an earring in your ear?"

You heard Bel ask.

"None of your business! Stop bugging me!"

After Bel left, you jumped on his back and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks"


	75. Abuse

"Let go."

You said coldly. Making Xanxus look at you with a matching coldness.

"You spilled my wine. You pay."

"You abuse my personal space. Boss who talks like a George of the jungle."


	76. KAWAII DESU!

"Spanner-san. What do you think?"

You asked him, making Spanner start blushing and all most have a nosebleed when you showed him the self made sun dress, That was lime green and had strap's over shoulder's.

"Ka-Kawaii desu."

Spanner muttered until he fell cause of the nose bleed.

"Ah! Spanner-san!"


	77. Stick it

"Stop slapping them on my ass!"

You yelled as Lambo just snickered and slapped another sticker on your miniskirt clad bottom.

"But (Name). It says that stick on to thing/place that is yours."

Lambo said. Putting another sticker in your cleavage.

"I stick these in your rectum if you wont stop!"

You yelled and tried to avoid once again another sticker.


	78. Fetish

"(Name). Stop staring."

Gokudera said but you just kept on staring.

"Why should I when the view is so great."

You said and smirked.

"But it would be much better with only those leather pants on."

You said as you walked to him and grabbed his bottom with your both hand's.

"And whys that?"

Gokudera asked grinning.

"Let's just say I have a small fetish for leather pants."

You told him and got thrown over his shoulder.


	79. Smirk

"Wipe it off."

You said as Ken just stared at you.

"Why?"

Ken said and smirked more.

"You look like a horny dog with it."

You said and leaned your head on your palm.

"And what if I am?"

Ken asked cocking his head.

"That problem. I can't help you with."

You said smugly and walked out of the room. Leaving Ken to sulk.


	80. Gag

"Mmh! Mhmhn!"

You tried to yell trough the gag as you were placed on the bed with big red ribbon around your naked self.

'I'm gonna kill Romario and the others when this is over.'

You thought angrily as you looked at the paper that read: 'Happy b-day Dino!'

"Mrrrh!"

You growled until you heard a door opening and Dino coming in.

"(Name) are you?...-Oh my."

"Mnhh!"

You screamed trough your gag as Dino ran to you and took it off your mouth.

"Thank god. Now let me go so I can have my revenge!"

You said and squirmed, trying to get out of your ribbon, but Dino's smirk made your eyes widen.

"Nah. I think I first look what's in the wrappings."

"Wah-Mhhh!"

You yelled but got the gag back in your mouth by Dino.


	81. Cosplay

"Giotto-san. Do I look okay?"

You asked Giotto as you twirled around in your Princess Ai Cosplay. Giotto just raised an eyebrow.

"What is it for? You look absolutely-"

Giotto started, but was cut off by your sniffing. And saw you crying.

"Bu-But I put so much effort in it. I had to work on days so I made all nighters to get it Finished."

You cried until you felt Giotto hug you.

"I was going to say it looks stunning on you."

Your eyes widened.

"Re-really?"

You asked, making Giotto chuckle and kiss your forehead.

"Yeah."


	82. Bleed

"Oww! I can't understand why the head wounds have to bleed so much."

You complained as Reborn cleaned the wound on your forehead.

"You should stop running in random direction, then you might have noticed the class door."

Reborn chuckled and kissed your forehead.

"My clumsy little mafia girl."

He said and made you smile.

"*giggle* Your such a charmer."


	83. Vore

"By-Byakuran-sama!"

You moaned trough your hand biting, as Byakuran dove between your leg's. Eating you up.

"Byakuran-sama. Da-dameh!"

You moaned again when you felt him stick his tongue in you.

"Cum for me my darling (Name)."

Byakuran said and rubbed your nub for a while, until you came with a small scream.

"You taste good (Name)-chan."

"Byakuran told your panting form, before he trusted into you."


	84. Grope

"(Name)-chan is so warm."

A 5 years old Lambo muttered in his sleep as he laid in your arm's.

"Aww so cute."

You whispered until you fell asleep in the chair you were sitting. When you woke up you were face to face with an 15 years old Lambo.

"Lambo."

"Yeah (Name)-chan?"

"Hands off my chest."


	85. Dirt

"Yay! Yamamoto you won!"

You screamed in joy and jumped in his arm's as they were announcing Namimori as the new national champion's.

"(Name)-chan. Be careful. Your dress might get dirty."

Yamamoto told you but you kissed him, throwing your arms around him.

"Who the hell cares about the dress right now! Your dream came true!"

You said happily and laughed with him. Not caring about the mud stains in your clothes.


	86. Rivalry

"She goes out with me you baseball freak!"

Gokudera yelled at the smiling Yamamoto.

"But she all ready promised me."

Yamamoto said smiling, until you stepped in.

"I didn't ask you guy's out on a date! I asked if we all would go out to eat tonight you morons!"

You yelled and walked away. Leaving Gokudera and Yamamoto stare after you with blank expression's. o.O

"...I think she just rejected both of us."

Yamamoto stated.


	87. Frot

"Ah! Ken don't lick it its dirty!"

You moaned as Ken was licking your ass and bit your left buttocks.

"But it's one of the finest I have seen."

Ken muttered and bit your butt again.


	88. Basement

"(Name)! What if Lambo comes in!?"

Tsuna exclaimed as you attacked his neck and collarbone.

"Don't worry. I took care of him."

-Outside-

"Hey! Let Lambo out!"

Was heard from the iron locked basement.


	89. Cuddle

"Basil-kun. This is so scary."

You said in fright and scooted closer to him on the couch.

"Don't worry (Name)-chan. That's not real."

Basil said and took you on his lap. Where you cuddled with him the rest of the evening.


	90. Mark's

"Mama. Why you have an 69 on your shoulder when daddy has 02 on his?"

Fiorella asked you with her cat doll in her arm's, as she noticed the tattoo you had on your shoulder blade.

"It's a way me and "daddy" show that we are married."

You told your now 8 years old daughter.

"But why not ring's? Tsuna-sama and Kyoko-san have rings."

Fio said and made you place your hand on your chin and go 'hmm'. Then you noticed your ice guardian ring and placed it in your ring finger.

"Here. Now mommy has a ring too."

You said and smiled at her when she yelled yay and hugged your leg's

"Mommy? Can I get a little sis or bro?"

Fio asked you making you sweat drop.

"We...talk about that later."


	91. XXX

You watched with a raised eyebrow as Gokudera had jumped on Tuna's back. Making him fall on the floor and making it look a little bit like he was raping him. What else you noticed during this was that Hibari watched them with an unnoticed looking...smug smile.

"Omg! Hibari is a closet pervert!"

You yelled and made everyone freeze as you ran away from a certain carnivore.


	92. Anger

"Voi woman! What the hell did you do!?"

Squalo yelled as he ran over to your sitting form in the chair.

"What? Your hair? I braided it."

You said and eeped as Squalo trusted his sword in your chair, where you had been recently sitting. Making you run for your life.

"Down shark boy! Down!"


	93. Glorification

The ball was absolutely amazing. All the couples were chatting with each others or dancing elegantly.

"Happy birthday. (Name)."

You heard behind you and turned to see Byakuran smiling at you.

"You like your present?"

He asked. Making you smile and blush slightly.

"Yas Byakuran-sama. It's beautiful."

You said shyly and let him take your hand.

"Theres another surprise left."

He said leading you on the dance floor.


	94. Ego

"You know. Even if you tried to give me a tit job they would have been too small for my dick."

Gokudera said smugly as you raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms over your double d sized bosom.

"Uh-uh. I bet it would just get lost in their valley cause it's so small."

You stated and smirked at Gokudera's face. All this only cause of the conversation of witch was better. Blow or tit job?

"You telling me my I'm small!?"

Gokudera yelled and grew angrier than you just laughed and turned to walk away.

"The only thing that is big here is your ego."

You said but were stopped as Gokudera snatched a hold of your wrist and turned you around, pressing his form in yours.

"Wouldn't you like to test that theory?"

Gokudera said huskily, making you smirk.

"Maaaybe?"


	95. It's Huge!

Thats what you said when you had gotten Tsuna out of his boxers. He had been so embarrassed about it, but you had just giggled and taken it in your mouth.


	96. Sweat

"Still 10 more to go."

You said to your rising and lovering chair as Colonello was doing his push ups with you sitting on his back reading, a magazine. As soon as he was done. He collapsed on the floor.

"Thanks for being as a weight honey."

Colonello said panting, making you sweat drop.

"So you think I'm fat?"

You asked. Making Colonello chuckle and take you in his arm's.

"Nope and I like your body just the way it is."

Colonello said, making you laugh.

"Well I don't know about you but I like sweaty, half naked men."

You said and Colonello smirked before he kissed you passionately.


	97. Mouth

"Kissu."

You said to Basil and kissed the corner of his mouth as he was resting his head on your lap.

"Kissu?"

Basil wondered out loud as you just smiled.

"Suukko."

You said and kissed the other corner of his mouth.

"A kiss."

Basil smiled and lowered your head with his hand to kiss you straight on the lips.


	98. Fear

"Hi guys! Whats up?"

You asked as others just said hi and saw Ryohei run away from you.

"What's with him?"

Gokudera asked as the other's just shrugged.

"Maybe he's scared I jump on him again."

You said with a ^-^ face as the other's sweat dropped.


	99. Possessive

"Umm (Name)-chan. I-I was wondering if you cou-could go out with me?"

Asked a boy named Yasu as you watched at him with your big eyes that made you look so cute.

"Umm Yasu I don't think I-"

You started but were scooped up in Gokudera's arm's.

"Back off. My girlfriend."

Gokudera growled and send Yasu running.

"Geez protective much."

You stated as Gokudera nuzzled your neck.


	100. In the beginning

There was a boy with a turttle and a girl with a rabbit. And as in the story. The turtle won and the boy married the girl of his dream's and they lived happily ever after..If you don't count the 50 familiga members in suit's all ways following them.


	101. Lick

Fuuta was reading his rating book, when you suddenly jumped beside him, licked his cheek and continued your journey.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to know how you taste."


End file.
